


The Power of Love

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Prompt Fics [15]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, For LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month, M/M, Promptfic, prompt: First Person Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: The one thing the Kett will never understand- love.





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> While I have done self-insert first person stories in fanfiction, they were done before I even started posting online in 2010. And they're too horrible to post online, no one would take them seriously. Those seeking bad fanfiction to rip apart would have a feast. 
> 
> So this is my first time doing a serious attempt at First Person Point of View in fanfiction and posting it online. 
> 
> Also, this promptfic is one of several I plan to do for LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month.

_This is one reason I really hate the bloody Kett!_ I ejected the heat sink from my M-8 Avenger assault rifle.

This whole mission was hard cheese. We were supposed to gather intel the Kett had gathered in this bloody base, only they had wiped the data before we could get it. Then they called for backup, and they haven't stopped coming. If extraction didn't come soon-.

Loud rumbling and our Asari teammate Hiraya T'nejin's voice, feminine and full of urgency, snapped me to reality. "Heads up! Ascendant and a Fiend! And they brought friends!" She was glowing with rippling blue biotic power.

Hastily, I inserted a fresh thermal clip into my weapon. "You've got to be kidding me! I really hate those sods!"

I heard the deep voice of our Krogan teammate, Varax Migo. "Shishu! Move!"

That deep electrical crackling of the Ascendant's sodding lightning ball attack. I had only seconds, I quickly pushed off my cover to stand up and dashed away from it, and quickly jumped to the side, landing roughly on the ground on my front. The hairs on my neck and head stood on end as the ball of lightning passed by. Quickly, I stood up.

The Ascendant's laughter sent shivers down my spine. "Give up while you still live! Maybe you will be worthy enough to serve us!"

"Over here! You Skkutter!" I heard Tarrom Tovaan shout. He directed a bioelectrical charge at the Ascendant, stripping his shield. "No one, not Shishu, not anyone on the team, not me, would join you! We'd rather die!"

I raised my weapon, and aimed at the Ascendant through my sights. "Tarrom is right, I would never accept that tosh!" I pulled the trigger hard, and held the weapon steady while it fired.

The Ascendant quickly zipped to the side, avoiding my burst and advanced.

I released the trigger to conserve my remaining clip. No sense wasting my shots on something I couldn't hit.

The Fiend Hiraya saw earlier burst out of a wall ahead and stood on its legs, beating its chest.

"Hold your fire." Hiraya glowed with biotic energy again, and it intensified until it was nearly blinding.

She quickly let loose, blowing away nearby Kett in front of her, and causing the Fiend to dig its claws into the ground. The Ascendant completely lost his balance in the air and flew backwards into a wall.

Varax rushed towards the Fiend. "I'll kill it! Conserve your energy!"

I sighed in relief. "Is the Ascendant dead?"

My question was almost immediately answered when the Ascendant floated back up, and screamed in rage, bringing up an intense current of lightning around itself. "He's bloody steaming!"

The Ascendant's eyes glowed a demonic orange-red. "I will **take** you! And I will **Exalt** you!"

Hiraya smirked, her biotic ripples intensifying. "Really? I'd like to see you Exalt this!" She lunged straight at the Ascendant, biotics flaring at full power.

I saw the blue mist out the corner of my eye, right behind our Angara teammate. _Sodding...our right flank! "_ Tarrom! Behind-!"

Too late, the Kett Destined responsible for the mist slammed the butt of his shotgun right into the back of Tarrom's head, he cried out and collapsed.

"Tarrom!" I ran forward, attaching my weapon to my magnetic weapon attachment on my back and whipped out my firaan blade. "You monster!" I leaped right at the Destined trying to drag Tarrom away, tackled him to the ground, and stabbed the bony tosser in the neck between screams of "Die!"

Before long, my Andromeda Initiative standard-issue armor was splattered with Kett blood, and the Destined no longer drew air.

My comms crackled, and our Turian pilot's voice. "In sight! Coming in for extraction!"

I heard a shout of rage to my right and looked in time to see an Kett Anointed's rifle butt about to slam into my face. I raised my arm and felt a whoosh of wind.

Hiraya stood, rippling with biotics but from her labored breathing I knew she was exhausted. And Varax with her hammer outstretched

I saw the Anointed, in midair, chest caved in, before its lifeless body hit the ground. I knew what happened from the green blood on Varax's hammer, she had smashed the bony wanker right where it hurt.

Varax switched to and readied her shotgun. "I'll cover you!"

I sheathed my firaan, picked up Tarrom and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, Hiraya doing likewise with his other arm.

I looked to the arriving shuttle. Soon after stopping close to the ground, the hatch opened, the pilot stood with his Sovoa assault rifle ready. "Move!"

We quickly headed to the shuttle, I heard the blasts of the Turian's weapon as well as Varax's.

We stepped inside with haste. I laid Tarrom carefully in the seat, and strapped on the restraining belt. A growl came from behind.

I spun around to face the open hatch and saw Varax holstering her shotgun and reaching for her hammer.

"Not today!" She pulled it off, and swung with all her might. A Kett Wraith coming out of cloak was struck, and sent flying up and away like a home run baseball. Without pause, she slammed the hatch shut and locked it.

The pilot's voice. "Get ready for takeoff!"

I quickly sat down next to Tarrom, and squeezed his hand tight. And saw Varax take a seat, holding a completely exhausted Hiraya protectively close.

The shuttle took off, engines roaring. I barely felt the acceleration and looked to the front view-screen, and saw the haze of atmosphere give away to the pitch black of space dotted with stars.

The Turian relaxed. "We'll need to wait for pickup, nearly depleted the fuel cells with that burn."

Tarrom stirred and opened his eyes. "Shishu?"

I turned to him with a smile. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

Tarrom sighed. "Seen better days."

I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Just glad you're okay, gave me a scare earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> The British slang terms and what they mean- 
> 
> Bloody- can be used to emphasize a comment or an angry statement 
> 
> Hard Cheese- Bad luck
> 
> Sodding or Sod(s)- refers to something annoying, like an annoying person or thing. 
> 
> Tosh- nonsense
> 
> Steaming- can mean 'extremely angry'.
> 
> Tosser- can mean someone the speaker doesn't like
> 
> Wanker- like Tosser, it can mean someone the speaker doesn't like 
> 
> This is not the last we'll see of Shishu Kent, Hiraya T'nejin, Varax Migo, and Mr. Turian Pilot who is awaiting a name. They'll more than likely show up in other fics, whether they're the main characters or not. And whether they're First Person or Third Person.


End file.
